The invention relates to a method for the transmission of data, particularly in a bit-synchronized manner, by means of a binary signal whose bit transitions appear in the middle of each bit interval and signal the individual bits, whereupon signals are assigned to the bits, and a composite signal is transmitted which is made up of the superimposed signals.
As is generally known, data can be transferred by means of a binary signal, whose bit transitions appear in the middle of each bit interval and which is composed of rectangular pulses, whose duration is either a half bit period or a whole bit period. Such a binary signal is particularly suited for pulse synchronization, because the zero crossings, or bit transitions, of the binary signal have no greater time intervals than the bit period. However, through band limitation of the binary signal, the zero crossings thereof can be shifted causing disturbances in the pulse synchronization.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for transferring an information bearing binary signal such that the time intervals of the zero crossings remain constant.